Almendras
by Psiqueros 597
Summary: Es una serie de Drabbles o viñetas sin relacion alguna, expto quiza por las almendras, demasiado cortos para resumirlos. nueva entrega
1. Suplicas

-un beso?

-no

-por favor- suplico ella

-no- él la miro directo a os ojos

-dime que es lo que quieres?

-nada, ya te tengo a ti- sonrió él con superioridad

Ella puso su carita de perrito abandonado, pero en el fondo ella sabía que él tenía la razón.

-uno, nada más uno, chiquito- suplico ella

-no

-por favor

-no

-te prometo que ni te vas a dar cuenta

-no

-por favoooooooooor

-Tonks, sabes que eres alérgica al chocolate con almendras

-por favor Remus- suplico ella una vez más

-no- y con esto se comió el ultimo trozo de la barra

* * *

bueno es mi primer drabble (asi se escribe?) y tambien es lo primero que escribo de esta pareja, dejen sus opiniones no sean malitos 


	2. La presa

Hola! Pues yo aca subiendo otro drabble (bueno casi-drabble) para festejar los casi 100 hits del anterior, un saludito muy especial a **cynthia88, silvixy y Cechu** que me dejaron su rr, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron, espero que este también les guste.

* * *

La presa 

Ahí estaba su presa, justo frente a sus ojos

-mmm…pronto seres mío- dijo en voz baja una chica de cabello rosa; frente a ella estaba el objeto de deseo de ella, si que si, estaba completamente sola en la cocina ella y su presa, estaba tan cerca, Tonks se recargo en la puerta, así nadie la molestaría, clavo los ojos de nuevo en su presa, ahí estaba el tan inocente, sin imaginarse el peligro que asechaba, ella se acerco poco a poco sin hacer el menor ruido. La puerta de abrió de golpe y Tonks se fue de bruces aterrizando debajo de la mesa

-perdón- dijo Remus, pero se extraño al ver a la chica aun debajo de la mesa.

Si al fin tenia a su presa entre sus manos

–cuantas veces te voy a decir que no puedes comer chocolate con almendras!- la regaño Remus

–Pero necesito algo dulce- dijo ella con un puchero; ante esto Remus solo la beso –con eso basta- dijo Tonks y beso de nuevo a Remus "por ahora" pensó para sus adentros mientras veía de reojo el chocolate en manos de Remus.

* * *

Kisses, hugs & cookies 


	3. El Pastel

Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece; los personajes de Harry Potter son todos de J.K.R y de los respectivos ejecutivos de Warner (si lo se, no había puesto esto en lo anterior porque se me había olvidado P)

Hola! Yo aquí de regreso con mis viñetas, esta vez es un James-Lily, hace tiempo que me andaba rondando esta idea en la mente, un saludote a **Zélany, ** **Elinor Potter y Cechu **que me dejaron un RR. Bueno disfruten mucho esto.

* * *

-almendras 

–chocolate

–almendras

–chocolate

–almendras

–chocolate

–Potter, el pastel de almendras es el tradicional en una boda- dijo con furia una pelirroja de ojos verdes

–yo quiero un pastel de chocolate Evans- contesto el moreno de ojos avellana

–Pero…almendras- dijo Lily testarudamente

–Chocolate- dijo James en el mismo plan

–Almendras- dijo mientras hacia un puchero

–Ya te deje escoger el lugar, los invitados, los arreglos…-dijo él mientras numeraba con los dedos –yo quiero pastel de chocolate

–escogí todo eso por que tu no querías hacer nada!- dijo una muy enojada Lily –y almendras y punto

–chocolate, si?- James puso su mejor cara de perrito abandonado

–te juntas mucho con Remus- suspiro la pelirroja

–almendras

–chocolate

–almendras

–chocolate

–¡almendras con chocolate!- grito un muy feliz Sirius –por que discuten?

Las miradas de Lily y James se cruzaron, se dibujo una sonrisa en sus rostros y al unísono dijeron:

–por nada


	4. Niña

Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son J. K. R. y demás gente.

Hola, aquí estoy de regreso con esta viñeta que un día de estos voy a terminar haciendo un one-shot, a veces me da por alargarme.

Saludos a **Klau Potter, Zelany, Elinor Potter, MoonyGem **y** Cechu, **muchas gracias por sus reviews D

* * *

Niña 

Un hombre de cabello castaño caminaba tomado de la mano de una niña, también castaña, por los pasillos de San Mungo, la niña de no más de 6 años lo miraba embelesada, se acercaron a un sanador

–disculpe- dijo el hombre

– ¿nombre?- le corto el sanador

–Remus Lupin, pero…

– ¿síntomas?

–no soy yo- dijo al fin Remus –es ella- dirigió su mirada a la niña

– ¿nombre?- espero un momento pero la niña no habló

–Nymphadora Lupin- respondió Remus

–tendrá que esperar en lo que reviso a su hija

–esposa- le cortó Remus, por la cabeza del sanador pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas la palabra _pervertido_, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca escucho un hipido, ahora la niña era una mujer de piel verdosa y cabello rojo

–metamorfomaga- susurro el sanador

–es una alergia a el chocolate con almendras- dijo Remus, después se escucho otro hipido y ahora había dos Remus tomados de la mano

–veré… que… puedo hacer- dijo un MUY asustado y pálido sanador

–novato- susurro la copia de Remus mientras se abrazaba al original.


	5. Hongos

Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, todo le pertenece a J. K. R. yo solo uso los personajes para pasar ratos de insomnio.

Hola, definitivamente las noches de insomnio ponen a trabajar a mi cerebro, mmm… no se si les va a gustar la verdad para cuando termine de escribirlo ya me caía del sueño pero bueno, el intento hice; es como una continuacion del anterior.

Saludos a **Ivonne, Klau Potter, -Jane.Camui-, Minuby, Zelany, Nivi Garcia **y** AlibePotter; **muchas gracias por su reviews me hicieron saltar de la alegría!

* * *

Hongos 

Tonks estaba acostada en una cama de San Mungo, esperando al sanador o a Remus, el primero con la poción y al segundo con algo dulce. Tan concentrada estaba en contener el hipo y sus transformaciones que su compañera de cuarto le tuvo que gritar para que le ayudara, la mujer estaba inflada y flotaba como un globo

–disculpe, le ayudare a bajar- dijo Tonks

–gracias querida- mientras ayudaba a la señora a flotar a unos centímetros de la cama se le escapa un hipido haciéndola parecer la hermana perdida de Molly Weasley

–oh, alergia también?- pregunto la señora

–los chocolates con almendras¿usted?

–a la crema dulce de champiñones - Tonks pensó "y decían que yo soy la rara", minutos después llego Remus con chuchearías para Tonks

–y bien¿que me trajiste?

–unas varitas de regaliz y unos dulces de limón, con tus gustos extraños no se si te iba a gustar lo que hay en la cafetería del hospital

–¿que hay?

–crema dulce de champiñones


	6. Fresas

Disclaimer: es necesario que lo ponga, digo ya todos lo saben, nada es mío

Hola, otra vez yo aquí, poniendo gorro con estos drabbles, la verdad es que no me sentía muy bien con el anterior, no me gusto mucho, y todavía no estoy muy segura con este

Bueno pues SALUDOS, si con mayúsculas porque son enormes, a **Klau Potter, edysev, MoonyGem **y a **Elinor Potter **(luego te mando un mail con la explicación )

* * *

Fresas

Ahí estaba la pelirroja, sentada en una mesa de la sala común, lo que más extraño al chico que la veía era que estaba comiendo fresas, difíciles de conseguir considerando que estaban a mitad de enero, oh, pero no se comía las fresas solas¡no señor! las sumergía en chocolate fundido y luego se las comía, y eso estaba tocando los limites de resistencia del chico.

"no más" se dijo a si mismo, se acerco con la pelirroja y dejo a un lado su infusión de vainilla y almendras, tomo el mentón de la chica y sin más la beso, un beso tierno pero pasional

–y eso fue… por?- pregunto ella

–tenias chocolate

–gracias¿quieres fresas?

–claro- el chico tomo un fresa se la dio a ella y luego la beso otra vez –están ricas

–lo se Potter- después de eso Lily se levanto y se fue.


	7. antes o después

Hace falta decirlo? No soy Rowling, no son míos

Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez con un drabble nuevo, que les puedo decir, como la mayoría de mis drabbles surgió en una noche de insomnio y como sobrevivió hasta el día siguiente decidí escribirlo, espero que les guste.

Saludos a **Klau Potter, Zelany **y a **edysev**

**

* * *

**  
Antes o después

Dos chicos de quinto año estaban sentados en el suelo de su habitación devorando chocolates cuando:

–dime Mooy¿Cómo te fue con la Huffie?- pregunto Sirius

–demasiado llamativa- respondió Remus, inmediatamente después se escucho la risa perruna de Sirius

–sabes, vas a terminar enamorado hasta las pestañas de una chica más llamativa que todas las Huffies juntas, y más patosa que Prongs y yo juntos

– ¿antes o después de que intentes asesinar a Peter?

–después, pero eso seria¿antes o después de que Prongs y Evans se casen?

–después, no puedes faltar a boda de tu mejor amigo- razono Remus

–y¿por que voy a matar a Peter?

–esteeee… porque se acabo tus ranas de chocolate

–DATE POR MUERTO PETER!

* * *

tiempo de comerciales! naaa... pido ayuda a quien lea esto, estoy buscando una beta para un fic de Inuyasha, si les interesa mandenme un mail o dejen un review

gracias, bye


	8. Reflejo

Disclaimer.- Potter y su universo en verdad son míos, yo se los preste a Rowling, ummm… locura temporal por sobredosis de chocolate, la verdad nada es mío,

Hola!!!! Tanto tiempo sin hacer un drabble, que la verdad no se si me quedo bien, en fin quisiera agradecer a tods ls que me dejaron review, que por cierto fueron muchos, ya me la voy a empezar a creer que son buenos, en fin muchas gracias a **Elinor Potter**, **I'm not 1008**, **TheBadGirl**,** Klau Potter**, **edysev**, **-Jane.Camui-**, **BrokenSunshine**, **Caterine Viper** (por cierto gracias por la propuesta, si quieres leer mi one shot de IY, te puedes pasar por mi cuerta, ahí esta, me encantaría que me dijeras que te parece), **Mey**,** Zayde Lupin**, **Zelany**, **mecha**, **Sakura Potter Rowling**, **Ela LoK  
**

* * *

Reflejo 

-Remus, hola- dijo la joven de cabello azul -que bien que te veo, quisiera hablar contigo¿me acompañas a la cocina? Pues lo que te quería decir es que…bueno…pues, me gustaría que me acompañaras a cenar este sábado.

–oh, bueno me encantaría cenar contigo, pero yo solo soy un espejo- le contesto su reflejo.

–es que no me puedes ayudar? –pregunto exasperada Tonks.

–soy un espejo, en lo único que ayudo es para decir si te ves bien o no, y créeme no te ves bien pidiéndome una cita.

–estupido espejo.

–cuidado con tu lengua, soy más viejo que tu.

–estupido espejo!- dijo ella, mientras salía del cuarto azotando la puerta.

–Tonks, sucede algo?

–no, nada Remus, por cierto quisieras acompañarme a cenar?

–emm…son las dos de la tarde.

–cla...claro, yo decía el sábado, en la noche.

–oh…una cita?

–mmm…se podría decir.

–emm… claro, por que no?

–ja, trágate esta espejo- murmuro ella con una sonrisa triunfal

–perdón?

–oh, si, que paso por ti a las ocho


	9. Barney

Disclaimer.- Potter y su universo en verdad son míos, yo se los preste a Rowling, ummm… locura temporal, la verdad nada es mío, por cierto Barney tampoco es mío, no me lo empañeten a mi.

Pues bueno, esto salio de un momento de locura, es lo que pasa cuando no duermes como es debido. Pues un saludo y un agradecimiento enorme a quienes me leyeron, en especial a **Koumal Lupin, Elinor Potter, klau potter, Zelany, Ela LoK, **que me dejaron reviews y me hicieron muy feliz, va por ustedes este pequeño delirio de madrugada.

* * *

Barney

-me gusta sa-bo-rear manzaanas y banaanas- cantaba una chica de cabello morado, mientras entraba en la cocina.

– ¿Que cantas?- pregunto Remus, estaba sentado tomando una cerveza de mantequilla y comiendo unas almendras saladas a falta de cacahuates.

–Oh, es una canción muggle, vengo de estar con mi prima y su hijo, él estaba viendo la televisión y salio la canción, es pegajosa.

–Si, me doy cuenta- le dio un trago a su cerveza intentando ahogar su risa al ver a Tonks hacer pasos de baile mientras tarareaba la canción.

– ¿Puedes creerlo? Esa canción la canta un dinosaurio morado, las cosas que les ocurren hoy en día- tomo un puñado de almendras y se las llevo a la boca mientras bailaba enfrente de Remus, después se acerco a él y le dio un beso y siguió comiendo almendras

–me gusta sa-bo-rear almendras y a-Remus- canturreo de nuevo y beso otra vez a Remus


	10. Boda

Hace falta decirlo??? No me pertenecen

Un saludo a quienes me leyeron, y en especial a **Piper Lupin, CENIPUL AL PODER, Sufjan Tweedy, Elinor Potter, BiAnK rAdClIfFe y Ela LoK, **que me dejaron un review. Hoy ando romántica, así que aquí les dejo esto.

Boda

Una chica de aproximadamente veinte años, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel rebuscaba en los cajones de una cómoda, saco una cajita transparente con unas almendras cubiertas de chocolate y confitadas en color blanco, la cajita estaba cerrada con un listón y en el centro una pequeña nota que en algunos lugares se había borrado.

-Lotis, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto una chica de aproximadamente diecisiete años, de cabello negro y ojos azules

–solo veo, Daph

– ¿que ves?

–Veo que puedo usar para la boda- le dijo Lotis mientras le enseñaba la cajita –escucha: las almendras son por la abundancia, el chocolate representa la dulzura del matrimonio, el color blanco la pureza de los sentimientos… gracias por acompañarnos Remus & Tonks, no esta completo

– ¿crees que la abuela lo recuerde?

–la abuela recuerda todos los detalles de su boda, después de todo lo que sufrió para convencer al abuelo.


	11. El Robo

Disclaimer.- nada de Psique, todo de Rowling.

Hola, pues yo trayendo otro drabble, bueno este es un doble drabble, me quedo más largo de lo normal, pero no me pude resistir. Bueno pues un saludote a **Sufjan Tweedy, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, pitu's Paddy girl, Ela LoK, izayura, Piper Lupin, klau potter, MTBlack. **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, la verdad me levantan el animo como no tienen idea. MIL GRACIAS.

* * *

Robo

Una mujer de cabello color chocolate, estaba sentada frente a la mesa de una cocina pequeña pero acogedora; bastante hogareña y calida. Comía con pequeños mordiscos un chocolate cubierto de trozos de almendras, con cada bocado una pequeña corriente de placer recorría su cuerpo

–Hola Tonks- saludo Harry, mientras entraba en la cocina

–Hola Harry- dijo Tonks, mientras daba un pequeño mordisco y cerraba los ojos para centrar sus sentidos en ese pedacito de cielo. Si no lo hubiera hecho, hubiera visto el deseo con el Harry veía el ultimo trozo de chocolate

–¡¡Tonks, se te quema la comida!!- grito Harry, ante esto Tonks se levanto rápidamente con varita en mano y Harry aprovecho para comerse el ultimo trozo de chocolate. Cuando Tonks se de dio cuenta que no tenia comida en la estufa se volvió para reclamarle a Harry, pero se detuvo al verlo tirando el papel de chocolate. Tonks grito y se abalanzo contra Harry, por abarse comido su chocolate.

Remus entro a la cocina alarmado por los gritos

– ¿que sucede?

–Él- dijo Tonks señalando a Harry –se comió mi chocolate

–Solo era un chocolate- se intento defender el acusado

–No era solo un chocolate, era MI chocolate- dijo con un puchero –eso no se le hace a una mujer embarazada

– ¿Una que?- Remus estaba en shock

–Estoy embarazada- dijo Tonks con un aire soñador. Remus la abrazo con fuerza y Tonks lo besó, diciéndole que era verdad y Harry, el envoltorio y el robo del chocolate quedaron en el olvido.


	12. Chocolates

Disclaimer.- todo de Psique, nada de Rowling, oh… era al revés!!

Hola!! Pues yo aquí trayendo otro drabble doble, es una continuación del anterior, de hecho los escribí juntos; espero con esto me perdonen con los horrores ortográficos del drabble anterior. Mil gracias a **izayura, Sufjan Tweedy **(gracias decirme los errores), **Elinor Potter **(cuando continuas tu fic de Boda romántica??), **klau potter, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, pitu's Paddy girl.**

* * *

**  
Chocolates**

-vamos Ron, tienes que ayudarme- dijo un exasperado Harry.

–hermano, no es mi culpa que te hayas comido el chocolate de Tonks.

–Yo no sabia que estaba embarazada- replico él.

– ¿porque no le compras chocolates de Honeydukes?

–Ya lo hice, pero me aventó la caja de chocolates y me corrió de la casa- Ron rió de buena gana al ver la cara de su amigo.

–Entonces ¿de que chocolates eran?- pregunto Ron una vez que pudo controlar sus carcajadas.

–me dijo Remus, que era el ultimo de una caja de chocolates que Andrómeda le regalo a Tonks de uno de sus viajes por Francia.

– ¿Y yo que pinto aquí?- pregunto confundido Ron.

–como si no supiera que las ultimas vacaciones te fuiste con Hermione un mes a Francia- ante esto Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas –tu conoces mejor que yo, vamos a buscar los chocolates- dijo Harry decidido.

Tres semanas después

–hola Tonks, mira lo que traje- dijo feliz Harry mientras le enseñaba los chocolates

–arrrg, odio los chocolates¡me dan asco¡Me piensas matar o ¿Qué?!

–Pero son los que te gustan- dijo Harry al aire porque Tonks ya se encontraba en el baño devolviendo todo lo que tenia su pobre estomago.

–¡¡largo de mi casa Harry Potter!!


	13. Cinco

Disclaimer.- todo de Rowling, nada de Psique.

Gracias por sus reviews, si notan alguna falta de ortografía en este drabble, tendrán que disculparme, no tuve tiempo para checarlo…

Un saludo para **RoSittS, dulce, MTBlack, klau potter, Ela LoK, izayura, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Sufjan Tweedy **(te quiero proponer algo, luego te mando un mail D)

* * *

**Cinco**

El cinco siempre fue el número que regía la vida Nimphadora Tonks.

Cinco eran los segundos que tardaba en cambiar una parte de su cuerpo.  
Cinco fueron los reportes de peleas que tuvo en la primaria.  
Cinco minutos fueron los que duro con el sombrero seleccionador diciéndole cosas.  
Cinco fueron los seleccionados a Ravenclaw ese año.  
Cincuenta y cinco fueron los calderos que estallo en su primer mes.  
Cinco fueron los TIMOs en que obtuvo excelente.  
Cinco años se tardo en terminar su carrera.  
Cinco minutos tardó en darse cuenta que Remus Lupin era el hombre de su vida.  
Cinco meses tardó para convencerlo que no le pasaría nada malo si intentaban una relación.  
Cinco cenas románticas para que él se animara a proponerle matrimonio.  
Cinco semanas tardó para darse cuenta que estaba embarazada.  
Y ahora, cinco años cumplía su pequeña niña.

Definitivamente, el cinco era un buen número para Nimphadora Lupin.


	14. Recuerdos del ayer

Disclaimer.- hace falta decirlo?? No son míos.

Un saludo para tods ls que me leen, en especial para quienes me dejaron un review, ando un poco corta de tiempo, después de todo son las tres de la mañana y me caigo de sueño.

Un saludote a **Sufjan Tweedy, **este drabble va para ti!!

* * *

**Recuerdos del ayer**

En algún punto del tiempo, en la torre de Ravenclaw...

– ¡¡Nymphadora Tonks!! Deja de comer esa bomba de calorías  
– Pero  
– Pero, nada, si sigues comiendo chocolate así vas a estar más gorda que un hipopótamo - gritó una chica de cabello rubio castaño y ojos azules, que se lanzó a quitarle el chocolate a Tonks.  
– Alexa, cariño, recuerda que soy metamorfomaga, puedo tener cualquier cuerpo.  
– Pero a Charlie no le gusta cualquier cuerpo, le gusta el tuyo.  
– A mi no me gusta Charlie, sólo somos amigos.  
– Pero tú eres su mujer ideal.  
– Él no es mi tipo, Alexa, entiéndelo.  
– ¿Cuál es tu tipo?  
– Yo quiero un hombre que no importe que sea una adicta al chocolate, que le guste leer, que sea un poco mayor que yo, que sea maduro, que sea un reto para mi.  
– Pues, si eso es lo que quieres, te vas a quedar a vestir santos Tonks.  
– Cariño, se que existe un hombre para mi, y si a ti te gusta tanto Charlie, quédatelo tú.  
– Creo que eso haré - con esto último le tiró de regreso el chocolate Tonks.


End file.
